


Mockingbird, Mockingbird

by VisceralComa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Different versions of Cole's Mockingbird, Mockingbird nursery rhyme
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mockingbird, Mockingbird

Original:

Mockingbird, mockingbird, quiet and still,  
What do you see from the top of that hill?  
Can you see up? Can you see down?  
Can you see the dead things all about town?

Blights

Mockingbird, mockingbird, flutter and lift  
What do you flee from much too swift?  
Can you flee east? Can you flee west?  
Can you flee the darkspawn flooding the nest/crest?

Grey Wardens

Mockingbird, mockingbird, bloody and grey  
Where do you hear the chanting fray?  
Can you hear its song? Can you hear its call?  
Can you hear the rhythm beneath its thrall?

Mages/Magic

Mockingbird, mockingbird, riot and kill,  
Why do you cry over tainted spill?  
Can you not cry? Can you not scream?  
Can you not shout inside of its dream?

While The Dread Wolf Causes chaos

Mockingbird, mockingbird, decay and ash,  
Do you feel the bones as you gnash?  
Do you feel sick? Do you feel dead?  
Do you feel the world coming to dread?

Chantry Version

Mockingbird, mockingbird, loyal and gay  
Where do you hear the praying fray?  
Do you hear our song? Do you hear our call?  
Do you hear the Chanting from us all?


End file.
